Revolution Chronicles #3:Once Upon A Blue Box
by DeathGrip
Summary: Now Escafil's on the case.Look out!


We had a new Andalite in our group.Escafil-Horteph-Louwick.He was a very ingenious,eager to learn Andalite.My wound had healed by then,and my reputation was getting more and more attention.No one wanted me on their tail.That was good,because those I did didn't have a tail afterwords. < Alright,Escafil.First mission.Are you up for it? >I asked him nonchalantly. He stood at attention.< It is an honor to be given the oppertunity. > Right answer.< Come on, >I grinned.< Dark is short-lived,but much must be done in it. > I had that feeling of dread then,that worry of something that had no alternative but to go impossibly wrong.It haunted me. What is it?I probed my mind.What's the matter? You never let a premonition get away ignored. 

We scampered over to Sirinial's scoop.The usual fortress.I scampered along the wall,searching for the entrance. < Odd, >Escafil muttered. < Escafil! >I hissed.< Come on! > But he definately had a reason not to be paying attention to me. Right there,in front of him,was what looked like one of those portals to another world you read about in a mystery novel. And it was moving.Wiggling.Like a pond after you throw a rock in it. Escafil started to step in. < What are you- >I started.Then,right behind me,a group of a hundred warriors or so raced around the scoop. < GO! >I screamed,shoving Escafil in.I didn't want to see the poor youth dismembered.I jumped in myself. I didn't want to be dismembered either. 

I fell on my knees.I looked up. < Wha- > It was pink grass and yellow trees.Anything that wasn't like my world,this world was. < Escafil? >I called,trotting over to a reddish colored lake. < Sinia! >he trotted up to me.< Are you alright? > < Yes, >I replied.< You? > < Fine. > < What was that thing? >I asked. < I'm only guessing, >he admitted,< But I think it was a hole. > < A hole? > < A hole in space.And time.This is another planet and that thing we went through?I think it was a portal. > I shook my head.< You should have been a scientist,not a warrior. > < What's that? >he asked quizically. < What? >I swivelled my stalk eyes.I saw nothing and I heard nothing.Which proved absoulutely nothing. < That, >he answered,pointing to a tree.The tree was phos-flourescent greens,pinks,and purples.On it were five boxes.One was sky blue.Another was blood red.Then another was deep gold.The last two were dark green, the last having orange spots on it. < Strange, >he commented.He didn't know what I was seeing.I did. < Five of the Powers, >I whispered,awed. < The Powers? >Escafil demanded.< What are they? > < The Powers of Gotonth Semini, >I explained.< It's an old story about the first sentient species in the history of the Galaxy.Gotonth Semini was a powerful sorcerer,and he created legions of spells,too many to count.He used them as servants.Then some of his workers,cold,evil hearted,and envious,got hold of the powers,It's a story about how evil and good were created. > < And you believe that? >he asked sceptically. < Not until now, >I admitted,picking up the blue box.I got a weird, tingly feeling from it. < Odd, >I muttered.I handed the box to Escafil.< Strange, >he agreed. Suddenly,a little bird/cat animal flew onto a branch right beside me. < I like this animal, >he said as a second one flew in next to the first.< It's intresting. > < Yes, >I agreed.I stroked the little creatures.And I kept thinking it would be so intresting to be it.Suddenly it went passive. And I couldn't see so well out od my stalk-eyes anymore. < Uumm...Sinia? >Escafil ventured. < Yes? >I asked. < You're...morphing...into one of those animals. > I looked myself over.I was.A feathery bird tail was coming out of my tail. My fur was turning yellow.I thought about myself.I changed back. < Keep it Escafil, >I said.< It's yours.You invented it.It's called the Escafil Device,or morphing cube,and the time limit's two hours. > I can't tell you exactly how we got back,except that it involved the red cube,and a lot of brain racking to remember which Powers did what.It didn't come back with us. 

Escafil presented his invention to the world the following month. He had it all figured out in a scientific way,so no one grew suspicious. 

Me?I learned a lot from the trip.I learned to evaluate rather than I rush in blindly.That saved my life a few times.I learned that no matter what someone else did,they don't deserve my hate or blame.And I learned that everyone has a special talent somewhere,often they're just looking in the wrong place.And most importantly,I learned not all males are idiots. Escafil and I where friends for a long time after that.I tested out all of his ideas,and evaluated their usefulness.But no one ever learned about how the Escafil Device truly came about.That's our little secret. And,still later,I messed the whole thing up.But,that's another story. 


End file.
